


Don't You Wanna Stay

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Briefly mentioned Happy Lowman and Opie Winston, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Jax is the wingman, Jax teller ships, Opie Winston Lives, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Juice loves a special women but can't get his act together to tell her.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Don't You Wanna Stay

Juice was tripping. Hard. On the liquor he couldn't keep down. 

You sat next to him giggling at his antics with Jax. 

"Brother, you need to lay off." Jax pulled the shot glass away from Juice's probing fingertips. 

"You too, sweetheart." He glanced over at you, flushed skin and high pitched voice and all. 

"She's ain't… sweetheart." Juice's voice of protest broke off before he continued. "Home soon." His head slumped to meet the tabletop. 

"I need… bathroom." You pushed your hands against the table as you struggled to get out of the booth. 

As you teeter tottered your way to your destination, Jax leaned into Juice's space. "You need to get it together with her. Before I tell her you don't like her." Jax smirked. 

"She'll never believe you." Juice's voice rumbled against the table. 

"Why not?" Jax clapped his hand against Juice's shoulder. 

Juice met Jax's eyes with half slits. "How do you propose I fix this, oh great Vice President?" His voice cracked into a sneer. 

"Sing. There's karaoke. You won't remember in the morning and she'll know how you feel." He nodded to the DJ and the empty mic. 

"You sure?" His eyebrows furrowed together. 

"Girls love that sappy crap." He gave Juice a push. 

  
  
  


The bathroom was surprisingly empty for the time of night. The music can barely be heard here, and you used the quiet to collect yourself. 

_ You gotta pull up your big girl panties and tell him. _ You pouted and made faces at your reflection. 

As you opened the door you heard the strains of piano music and saw a figure on the stage. 

_ "I really hate to let this moment go _

_ Touching your skin and your hair falling slow _

_ When a goodbye kiss, feels like this."  _

_ Juice… must not be to me. _

His eyes met yours across the room and you saw Jax in your peripheral. You wove closer to the stage at least until he intercepted you with a microphone. 

"Go get 'em tiger." He pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

When the second verse came up you joined in, having known the words by heart. 

" _ Let's take it slow I don't wanna move too fast _

_ I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last _

_ When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye."  _

You stepped up onto the stage, Juice's hand is outstretched to yours. 

Your voices melded together, and your bodies grew closer together until you might as well be kissing over the microphone. 

The crowd cheered when you finished and stepped off the stage, hand in hand. 

"Home?" He asked, voice slurring. 

"Yeah, let's find Jax." You searched the crowd for your adopted brother.

"Heya love birds." He popped up in front of you. 

"Home?" He jingled the keys in your face. You never thought he would be the designated driver but you and Juice had both needed time to unwind and he was the only one willing to deal with you.

"Please." You leaned more onto Juice, eyelids flickering. 

"'Kay." He opened the door for you and beeped the unlock switch on the car. 

The ride was silent except for the occasional sigh from you and the kick of gravel on your driveway.

"Here we are." Jax slammed the car in park. 

"I'mma stay wit' her." Juice jerked his head in your direction. 

"Just be careful. Okay?" Jax shaked his head and laughed to himself, knowing you two are probably going to pass out and are definitely not going to remember what happened at the bar. He's got the video of it though so you'll find out soon. 

"Careful Sweetheart!" Jax heard Juice's voice across the yard. 

"Careful yourself! Juan Carlos!" You were standing on the porch slipping your shoes off, "There better not be mud in my house after you come in." 

Jax saw Juice's head shake as he toed his boots off in the light of the porch. Then he got to leaving. 

  
  
  


"Where are you?" Juice called out. 

"In here." You called back through the doorway. 

_ In here… where… I ain't been here before.  _

The clearing of your throat startled Juice out of his thoughts as he looked around your room. 

"There's clothes on the counter and an extra toothbrush. Imma go shower in the other room." You wrapped up your bundle of clothes and stepped past him. Skin almost-but-not-quite brushing you skirted by without letting him speak. 

  
  
  


You took the shower to collect yourself. You knew the night was just going to be a blur and you hope Juice doesn't hold your feelings against you, even though he was the one singing with you. 

Your hair was damp and curling at the ends against the pillow under your face. The sheets and blanket curled over your body and your arms tucked together. 

Juice leaned against the doorway looking over you and thinks about the night he's had before trying to find a way to the living room. 

The couch was fluffy under him and the throw blanket was soft over his legs as he settled himself down for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  


Your eyes opened blearily as you heard shouting then silence then shouting again, making you sit up in bed. 

You stumbled, legs caught in your sheets as you shuffled to your living room to find Juice thrashing on the couch, muscles clenched tight, knuckles white.

"Juice. Come back to me," You sat in the armchair unsure of if you should wake him, "it's okay." You rested your hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him. The shouting lowered in volume until it was whimpering after about 15 minutes had passed. 

A half hour later he was completely relaxed and limp again. You slid your arm under his and shifted to stand up.  _ You are heavy my man… remind me to lay on top… if I get the chance.  _

You walked half-hitched to the bedroom before collapsing with his body half on the bed. The sheets rustled as you untucked them and pushed his body up onto the mattress fully before the flutter of the sheets settled over him. 

You climbed into the other side and rolled over and shut your eyes. 

  
  
  


Juice awoke to the sun beams warming his spine and a figure pressed to his front. His nose pressed into a familiar and wanted scent. He sniffed again into the hair pressed against him. The warmth of his hips against yours made him inch closer to you. 

The feel of your arm around his chest and neck and your leg thrown over his hip, that couldn't be right, he remembered putting his head down on the arm of the couch. 

His eyes opened to your hair across the pillow and your head tucked into his neck. The soft shirt you were wearing looked like one of his and he couldn't tell if you had shorts on. 

His happy trail of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the missing memories of last night. He pulled his body from your grip, unhappily, pausing each time your breathing changed. 

Your eyes fluttered open at a sudden cold chill and the creaking of your door. Without opening them all the way you spoke, "Where ya goin'?" 

When you heard Juice's rough voice, you spoke again. "Why don't you wanna stay?" Your arm outstretched from under the sheets. 

"I don't think we have the same feelings. For each other." He motioned at the distance between the two of you, one that he had created. 

"Okay." Your phone started buzzing on the side table. "Nahhhhh, can't be." The familiar sounds of the song then you both singing. The picture of you two so close…  _ How could I forget that?"  _

"What?" Then Juice's phone rang in the kitchen and he walked out to get it. About five minutes later he stepped back in, face tomato red and phone in hand. 

"Did you mean it?" He pointed at the screen, video paused. 

"Did you?" 

"I asked first." He stepped towards the bed. 

"Yes." You slid your fingers into his and pulled gently towards you. "Now, don't you want to stay here for a little while?" 

"Yes." His head ducks to be level with yours before your lips meet. "I really like you." His lips moved against yours. 

You broke away from the kiss to move to his ears. The breathy tone and the heat of your body woke him up again, "I really like you too, Juan Carlos Ortiz." You nipped his ear bud feeling the full body shiver rock you. 

"I don't just wanna be in love, I wanna make love last." He whisper sung against your skin, before the fire consumed you both. 

The dry press of his lips in silk soft butterfly kisses across your neck and torso. The sneaking of his fingers under your shirt. "Is this mine?" His palms slotted onto your hips. 

"All yours." 

"I meant the shirt, babydoll. But I'll take that too." He winked as he striped it off and it thumped against the wall.

"Off. Off." Your voice came out in short moans after the bliss you had just felt from him, his lips still slick from the taste of you.

The feel of him, underneath, behind, above, around you, blazed you hotter than a wildfire but he was as soft as fresh cotton on a breeze with every movement. The roughness of his caulusess versus the softness of his somewhat unblemished skin. 

"A story for another time." The thick slashes across small parts of his back. The softness of his hair as you gripped it versus the hardness of his muscles as he worked. 

The brush of his fingers over your skin, not marking just trailing and teasing. "Actually touch me. Juan!" Your voice broke as he did just what you had asked. 

A little bit later, you laid still, breath mingling and fingers interlocked just talking and giggling. "We should text Jax and let him know we're alive." You laughed against Juice's side. 

"Sure." Juice handed his phone to you letting you dictate. 

He stopped and pressed another kiss to your lips before he slipped out to brush his teeth. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jax's phone had lit up simultaneously with two messages… and he laughed as he showed them to Happy and Opie, who both laughed along with him after watching the footage. 

  
  


'delete this or pay with your life.' 

'You forget I'm your VP. 😂😂🤔' 

'See you at work at noon.' 

  
  
  
  


'You matchmaking, clever, sly Jerk. 😜' 

'Have FUN sweetheart.' 

'But not too much we still need him.😏'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
